


【汉康】你的死相那么好看

by Riginanarchist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 伪死亡描写, 束缚play？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, 汉康, 警探组
Kudos: 7





	【汉康】你的死相那么好看

其实之前汉克没意识到这一点，在遇见康纳之前他从来没有想过自己对围在警戒线里的尸体有兴趣。当然只是死相完好、还没有发出怪异气味的那些。汉克回想着，他们呼吸停止，毫无防备地倒在那里，彻底放弃对身体的掌控权，完完全全被当作物品，被勘察员和法医放在放大镜和无影灯下面从里到外检查、翻看，毫无隐私。

汉克的思绪飘远然后又回到现在，康纳还在正常运转着，但是停止了一切对人体正常生理体征的模拟，肺部的起伏、肌肉的颤抖、瞳孔的反射……这些都停止。他斜靠在墙上，双手垂落在身旁，脖子因为头部的重量怪异地歪斜到一边，目光无神地落在床单的某个角落——跟他上一次被子弹击中头部而停止运转时一模一样，只有led灯还显示着康纳还在正常运转状态。

汉克觉得心跳得超级快，他咽了一口唾沫，康纳的死相可真他娘的好看啊，他之前怎么从来没有注意过：他的瞳孔失去焦距，四肢无力地垂落，彻底失去反抗能力。他既脆弱又无助，平静地接受死亡和之后的命运。他总是那么平静，因为没有痛感，可以上传记忆，他总是把自己的死亡看作是理所当然的事情，跟牺牲任务和其他人相比，这总是他优先考虑进去的选项。他死去了，那样一个拥有高端人工智能的，总是自以为是的昂贵仿生人就任你摆布了。

那些话从康纳嘴里说出来的时候，汉克还觉得搞笑。死人有什么好搞的？搞死人多恶心！可是康纳坚持：“副队长，每一次从我受到严重损坏到停止运转前的那一段时间，您的呼吸速度明显加快，心率和体温明显上升，瞳孔放大，您的性欲显著提高。只是由于对我的担心或者由于惊吓，您并没有联想到性。”

“我tm确实是吓的，你也知道你的维修费惊人。”

最终康纳要求一次尝试，汉克挑着一边眉毛觉得康纳不可理喻，但最终还是同意了，然后现在他站在床边拼命咽口水。

汉克伸出手，指尖微微颤抖，捧起康纳脸的时候，他觉得自己像是在玷污一件放在展柜里的艺术珍品，又像是在搞一个可以随意玩弄的性爱娃娃。汉克的脑子里蹦出来“价值连城的婊子”和“廉价的名妓”这种词汇组合。

像是在验证什么似的，汉克松开手，于是康纳的头又了无生气地垂下去，刘海也散落在额前。汉克意识到，他现在可以对康纳做任何事情了，再没有任何道德的约束——他已经“死”了，如果他愿意，他甚至可以把他的胳膊拆解下来，操进他的接口，把精液射在他的电路板上。那意味着他突然拥有了对一个“人”为所欲为的权力，对方百分之一百的敞开和脆弱。

汉克再次扶正他的脑袋，然后他把嘴唇贴上他的，舌头探进口腔，细细地扫过每一寸，这一次康纳不会迎合他，像一个真的娃娃一样一动不动。但其实康纳是喜欢亲吻的，即使他理不清亲吻与表达爱意之间的逻辑关系，他喜欢关闭他那精贵的舌头的绝大部分功能，专心感受老警探的潮湿温热。康纳完全地静止不动，过多的唾液顺着他张开的嘴角流下来，滑过一部分脸颊和脖颈滴在床单上。汉克坐直身体，康纳依旧敛着眼帘，可是额角的光圈却变黄了。汉克收不住大笑出来，然后凑过去亲吻他的额角、头发、耳朵。

他把康纳本来半敞着的西装外套拉得更开，隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸口，揉一揉他胸部手感上佳的仿生肌肉，用掌根碾压他的乳头，用指甲刮蹭，用指腹连着布料揪着拉长。那小小的软肉连着乳晕一起肿胀、充血起来。汉克弯下腰，肚子上的肉让这个动作有点艰难，所以他滑得更靠下一点，隔着衬衫舔湿它，把它叼进嘴里，粉红色隔着湿掉的衬衫透过来比直接看到更加色情了，他的裤子也禁锢起了有反应的器官。然后他满意地看到康纳的led灯变红了。似乎康纳动了一下，汉克停下动作，看了他一两分钟……好吧，好像没有，康纳就连眼珠都没有错过位置。

汉克因此有点失望，他指腹绕着康纳的乳尖打转一边抱怨：“仿生人果然还是让人有些失望啊，”他停顿了一下看康纳的表情，虽然他还是一定没有动，但汉克觉得他绝对怔住了一下，他接着说，“要是人类的奶头天天被这么玩儿早就变成两倍大了……”汉克掐住他的乳头，又探身用嘴唇蹭他的脖子，胡渣扎的康纳超级痒，“你们这玩意儿是可以拆卸的吧？换一个怎么样？我猜肯定有那种胖嘟嘟的，还能嘬出奶来的。同意的话就眨一下眼？”

康纳觉得自己的脸都要烧着了，汉克开心地看见他的耳朵尖儿都变红了。康纳知道自己技术上绝对能做到一动不动，却没有意料到自己有多想动，但他还是忍住了。汉克等了许久也没见康纳眨眼睛，觉得有点没趣，却看见一滴眼泪滴溜溜从他的眼眶里流出来，滑过通红的脸颊。“哦操，你这小可怜儿。”汉克的阴茎又胀大几分，他耐着快感，吻掉他的眼泪，舌尖舔过他的眼球，又去亲吻他的嘴唇。

这可爱的小安卓简直就像是被他的外壳困住了一样，明明自主意识是那么想回吻过去，多么想挣动一下把乳头送到汉克嘴边。潮湿而过于合身的衬衫挤压这他传感神经最丰富的地方，电流忽大忽小地流经他的处理器，汉克碰过的地方一阵阵地发麻。他觉得自己简直就像是被关进了什么房间里，汉克看不见他的反应，听不见他的声音，也许这对一般的仿生人来说算不了什么，但他异常了，关闭反馈机制，像一件物品一样静默，单方面承受汉克给予他的一切却不能做出反应，让他感觉到挫败、没有安全感。虽然没有可见的绳索和手铐，但那种束缚感比任何一种束具都来得强势和不容置疑。但这是他自找的，绝不能认怂。

汉克把他的腿叉得更开，掌心覆上他整个胯间按揉，他凑近了康纳的耳朵，“死人会这样吗，康纳？你的鸟都硬成这样的了，连裤子都湿了。”汉克喜欢死了康纳现在这种里面几乎都要煮沸了，光圈闪个不停，表面却还得一动不动的样子。他隔着衣服都能感受到康纳现在有多热。

汉克脱掉他的裤子，让他平躺在床上，手隔着内裤攥住他的阴茎，那东西胀大得几乎从内裤上沿探出去，在内裤上显出明显的轮廓。后面的小嘴儿淌出的润滑液让会阴那一块儿都湿透了，又湿又粘又热。汉克伸出一根手指连着内裤的布料一起捅进他的后穴，手抽出来的时候布料还留在里面。不能动，康纳想着，可是如果收缩一下后穴就可以在略微粗糙的布料上摩擦一下泛痒的肠壁了，但汉克会注意到的，他确信。不能移动、不能做出任何反应，所以没有一点快感被发泄掉，全都积累在他从那些电线、电路板交织生成的神经网络里。

汉克解开了他衬衫靠中间的五、六颗扣子，撑到最大的时候正好露出他的胸乳，汉克俯在他上方，一遍吃他的乳头，一遍把手伸进他的内裤里撸他的阴茎，然后时不时探到他后穴，加入一根又一根手指。天呐，即使这样康纳还是不能哪怕收缩一下肠道，摆一下腰，手指不能抓紧一下床单，他几乎要疯了。他的阴茎从内裤侧边露出去，汉克从他的后穴抽出手，空虚感一下子涌上来，汉克向上提了提他的内裤，布料缩成一小条卡进他的臀缝里，勒紧到他的会阴和后穴，轻微的挤压和摩擦都带来极大的快感。

终于汉克脱了裤子，把他翻过身趴在床上，内裤都拉到一边，扶着性器试探地顶进随时都能准备好被人操的仿生人的后穴，那里已经充分润滑了，被手指干到发烫。一点一点送进去之后，他环着康纳的胸，让他和自己一起坐起来，那尺寸可观的阴茎就直直插到底。现在康纳的led灯彻底红了，频闪都停止了，处理器过载，一切程序因为“休克”而有几秒钟真正的失去作用，然后他缓了过来。因为机体过热，为了降低宕机风险，他不得不打开模拟呼吸散热。

汉克的小腹紧紧贴着仿生人的屁股，晃着腰让插到最深处的阴茎在他的后穴里搅动，肉柱一次次擦过仿生腺体。那么近，只要康纳沉下腰翘起屁股，饱满的阴茎头部就可以狠狠地顶上那遍布传感神经的地方。他动了调整一下任务等级的念头，酥麻的快感传递到他的处理器，强烈的渴望让他进行了错误的估计，他略微调整了一下角度，当然被汉克发现了。

“忍不住了，康纳警官？被人操小穴就那么爽？”

既然已经被发现了，就没有再忍耐下去的必要了。康纳打开了所有反馈程序，手伸到后面去揽住汉克的脖子，艰难地仰着头去够汉克的嘴唇，哼出哭腔渴求一个亲吻。汉克自然满足了他，康纳急不可耐地把舌头伸进他的嘴里，迷乱地舔吻，吞下所有津液。

终于被操到那个敏感的仿生腺体，他一边哭喊着，一边起伏着身体，让阴茎插入得更深更狠。他闭着眼睛，眼泪从通红的眼角流下来。积攒了过多的情感让康纳有些不管不顾，汉克问他：“换不换奶头组件给我看？”他想都没想，毫无耻感地答应下来，“换！您想要什么样的都行！”他哭着、呻吟着，他起身转到面向汉克再坐回到他的阴茎上，从头一直插到底，再没要了几次，康纳就搂着汉克的脖子，呜咽着高潮了，仿生精液射到汉克隆起的肚腩上。

但是汉克还没有结束，他继续操着他的后穴，他问康纳：“你也知道你的死相那么好看，以后别再外人面前死了好不好？你可以装死给我看……”直到他要求的事情，一件一件都得到满足了，才把精液射进康纳的后穴。

躺在床上，康纳问汉克：“我死掉的样子和现在的样子比你更喜欢哪一个？”

嗯……这个小问题值得汉克失眠上一夜思考……


End file.
